


История повторяется

by Agapushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: У Розы Уизли есть счастливый шарф, репутация хулиганки и непримиримая вражда с профессором зельеварения. А у Драко Малфоя — маленькая тайна, которая однажды перевернет ее привычный мир с ног на голову.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	История повторяется

— Это уже третий конфликт за неделю.

И не последний, подумала Роза, косясь на коробку с шотландским клетчатым рисунком, лежащую на столе поверх многочисленных бумаг. Ходили слухи, что профессор Макгонагалл иногда угощала некоторых учеников имбирными тритонами. По крайней мере, дядя Гарри как-то об этом рассказывал, и Роза не видела причин, чтобы эта история оказалась всего лишь выдумкой. Правда, судя по выражению лица профессора, в этом кабинете ей вряд ли посчастливится получить что-то, кроме очередного выговора.

— Неужели все настолько плохо, что вы не можете справиться сами? 

Сложно было понять, что Минерву Макгонагалл раздражало больше: очередная выходка Розы или же несостоятельность профессора зельеварения в области улаживания конфликтов. А как тут обойтись без конфликтов, если некоторые слизеринцы до сих пор не поняли, что подшучивать над Розой Уизли опасно для здоровья и личного имущества? 

— Она избила Пьюси учебником прямо посреди урока. Мне пришлось отправить его в больничное крыло. 

Брови Макгонагалл опасно поползли вверх. Она перевела взгляд на Розу.

— Мисс Уизли, это уже ни в какие рамки! 

Зато Пьюси еще никогда не был так близко к знаниям, хотелось сказать Розе. И еще добавить, что два удара по голове не считаются избиением, даже среди первокурсников. Но она не видела смысла что-то объяснять. Тем более в присутствии посторонних. А профессор Малфой входил именно в эту категорию.

— Десять штрафных очков Гриффиндору. 

Ну вот. Теперь еще выслушивать от Доминик очередную лекцию о том, что она портит факультету всю статистику. Роза почти видела, как кузина коротко вздыхает, участливо глядя на нее и привычным жестом поправляя значок старосты. В голосе — забота, в словах — искреннее стремление понять и помочь. Только Розе этого не нужно. Она терпеть не может Доминик. Ничто так не раздражает, как человек, который в своей безупречной любезности не дает тебе повода послать его куда подальше. Хотя Драко Малфой раздражал Розу, не будучи при этом любезным даже отдаленно. Если их взаимную неприязнь, начавшуюся с первой же встречи, можно было назвать таким приличным словом. 

— Мисс Уизли, что мне с вами делать? — подождав, пока за Малфоем закроется дверь, профессор Макгонагалл несколько смягчила свой тон. Правда, не настолько, чтобы поверить в то, что Розе все-таки перепадет пара тритонов.

И вот так всегда. Почему она должна решать за взрослых, что с ней надо делать? Может, Роза будет только рада, если ее просто оставят в покое. Жаль, не все с этим захотят согласиться. Слизеринцы так уж точно. В ушах до сих пор стоял противный голос Пьюси, шипевший о том, что она выскочка и что ее мать навсегда останется грязнокровкой, какой бы пост в Министерстве ни занимала. Обвинения в собственной нестандартности Роза воспринимала стоически, но выпады в сторону семьи всегда карались с особой мстительностью. Отсюда и частые посещения кабинета декана. И воспитательные беседы. А на выходе — одно и то же по кругу.

— Я не утверждаю, что ваши родители были учениками с идеальной репутацией, — голос профессора Макгонагалл звучал так, словно именно это она и утверждала, — но все же они не лезли в драку при каждом удобном случае. И уж точно не взрывали школьные туалеты.

И зачем вспоминать случай трехнедельной давности? Роза подвинула стул, незаметно пытаясь сесть как можно ближе к коробке с печеньем. День был полон проблем, а потому компенсация в виде пары тритонов ей была просто необходима. 

— Мистер Филч потратил несколько часов на устранение потопа.

Хотя можно было позвать профессора Флитвика, который справился бы с этим за пару минут. 

Роза еще раз сдвинула стул, сделав вид, что под одной из деревянных ножек застряла мантия. Интересно, как бы отреагировала профессор Макгонагалл, выскажи Роза все, что думает о недостатках устройства Хогвартса и системе магического образования в целом? Но она до последнего старалась держать себя в руках. Так просила мама. А огорчать ее Розе в последнее время хотелось меньше всего на свете. Другое дело, что обстоятельства все чаще складывались так, что без огорчений было просто никуда.

В этом-то и крылась вся проблема.

— В кабинке сидел огромный паук. И я очень испугалась.

— Настолько, что решили взорвать его с помощью Редукто?

Вообще-то это была Бомбарда, но Роза поклялась себе никому не рассказывать таких подробностей. 

Дядя Джордж как-то выразил сожаление, что они с Фредом ни разу не взрывали школьные унитазы. У него были такие печальные глаза, что Роза дала мысленное обещание порадовать дядю и прислать ему как-нибудь хоть один. Ей тогда было всего восемь, но она уже понимала, как тяжело, когда жалеешь о безвозвратно упущенных возможностях. 

— У меня было состояние аффекта. Судя по всему, арахнофобия передалась мне от папы, а с генетикой, знаете ли, трудно поспорить.

По глазам Минервы Макгонагалл было ясно, как сильно она сомневалась в приведенных доводах. Но противопоставить им ничего не могла. 

— А как насчет сегодняшнего случая? Что за избиение учеников?

— Профессор Малфой преувеличивает. 

И обращает внимание только на то, что ему удобно замечать. 

Роза облокотилась о стол и горестно вздохнула, надеясь, что у нее подобающе печальный вид. Но на профессора Макгонагалл такие штуки, похоже, не действовали.

— Ваша фамилия фигурирует практически в каждом втором деле о нарушении дисциплины. А ведь с начала учебного года прошло всего два месяца!

Роза никогда не считала статистику точной наукой, но от такого заявления на душе стало как будто приятнее.

— Моя фамилия не такая уж и редкая, — заметила она, непринужденно положив правую руку рядом с заветной коробкой. — И потом, как вы успели заметить, мои родители тоже не были образцом для подражания.

Профессор Макгонагалл на секунду прикрыла глаза, будто хотела оказаться как можно дальше от подобных разговоров. И этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы несколько хрустящих тритонов оказалось в кармане.

— Еще одно подобное происшествие, и я снова напишу вашим родителям. И на этот раз, мисс Уизли, не поскуплюсь на подробности.

Роза неопределенно пожала плечами, подхватывая школьную сумку и направляясь к двери. 

Сложно огорчаться по таким пустякам, как письма и отработки, когда твои родители вот-вот разведутся.

***

Розе с самого детства говорили, что у нее выдающиеся способности. 

Первым это заметил дядя Гарри. Разве можно не оценить магический потенциал своей племянницы, когда та, не желая есть пюре из брокколи, берет и улетает под самый потолок. Мама рассказывала, что она так и застала его — с озадаченным выражением лица и перевернутой банкой в руке, из которой с тихими шлепками вытекало злосчастное пюре. Правда, со временем стихийная магия, как это обычно и бывает, практически исчезла. Маленькая Роза не устраивала пожаров из-за упавшего мороженого и не меняла цвет платья, если оно ей не нравилось. У нее была другая, не менее прекрасная, способность.

Бабушка Молли часто охала и говорила, что Роза умна не по годам. Дядя Джордж подмигивал и громогласно утверждал, что этому миру давно не хватало еще одной Гермионы Грейнджер. Коллега с маминой работы, мисс Паркинсон, замечала, что мисс Уизли слишком развита для своего возраста. Казалось бы, характеристика одна и та же, но из уст последней это звучало так, словно Роза — наглая выскочка. Конечно, не стоило исправлять красными чернилами ошибки в еженедельном отчете мисс Паркинсон, но оставлять Розу в приемной одну и уходить на длинные и скучные совещания тоже было не самым умным решением на свете. Тем более что уж кому-кому, а работникам Министерства полагалось обладать грамотностью. Мисс Паркинсон превзошла саму себя, сделав целых три ошибки в слове «легитимность». Хотя, стоило отдать ей должное, у нее тоже была выдающаяся способность — быть в курсе всех последних сплетен и новостей. Роза не считала это большим достижением, но справедливо полагала, что каждый человек должен быть хорош хоть в чем-то.

Выдающейся способностью Драко Малфоя было находить изъяны в идеальных работах Розы Уизли. 

— Вы указали не все варианты применения Уменьшающего зелья, — холодно заметил он, кидая на стол пергамент с красной «В» внизу.

— Но я перечислила все, которые были в учебнике.

— Переписать текст из книги способны даже самые отъявленные тупицы из Хаффлпаффа. Я ожидал от вас большего.

Розе хотелось ответить, что она тоже ожидала большего от человека, которого взяли преподавателем в одну из лучших магических школ. Хотя бы в плане вежливости и такта. Но Альбус, сидевший позади, вовремя ткнул ее в спину. На том и закончилось. 

Хотя на самом деле все только начиналось.

Первое время постоянные придирки вызывали у Розы лишь недоумение. Но спустя несколько бесплодных попыток хоть как-то оправдаться ее затопила обида, которая постепенно переросла в тихий гнев. 

Малфой редко обращал внимание на ее поднятую руку, даже когда над всем классом повисало гробовое молчание. Зато не отказывал себе в удовольствии именно ей задать каверзный вопрос, на который ответил бы разве что семикурсник. Роза, конечно, была начитанной, но пока не дошла до подобного уровня знаний. По крайней мере, не по этому предмету.

— Перечислите составляющие зелья Мопсуса, мисс Уизли.

Она буквально чувствовала, как класс затаил дыхание, глядя на нее. 

— Это зелье времен античности, изобретенное провидцем Мопсусом и…

— Вы не на уроке истории магии.

— …и потому его точный состав не дошел до наших дней, — не дала себя сбить Роза. 

Он словно заранее знал ее ответ.

— Примерный состав описан в нескольких книгах. И поскольку, учитывая вашу исключительную любознательность, вы знаете его происхождение, то могли удосужиться, чтобы прочитать до конца и узнать, что основными ингредиентами для него служили тауматагория и желчь броненосца.

Роза могла поспорить на свой набор волшебных шахмат, что Малфой сам только недавно прочитал это в одной из книг. 

— Следуя вашей логике, я должна читать, запоминать и цитировать все, что мне попадается на глаза, — звенящий голос Розы эхом отзывался от каменных стен класса. — В таком случае могу рассказать, что написано в школьном туалете на втором этаже. Вам будет интересно.

В спину с тихим шуршанием ударился бумажный шарик — последняя попытка Альбуса остановить ее. Но Роза даже не думала реагировать. Их дружба закончилась, когда он предпочел ей Скорпиуса Малфоя. Хотя нет, даже раньше — когда Шляпа отправила его на Слизерин. Так что пусть теперь даже не пытается исправить ситуацию. Роза уже привыкла к одиночеству.

— Профессор Малфой — вонючий слизняк!

Вывести взрослого человека из себя довольно легко. И, судя по бескровному лицу и потемневшим глазам профессора, Розе это удалось на сто процентов.

Именно тогда она и получила первую отработку. Дядя Джордж мог бы гордиться. 

Тем вечером, отмывая в холодной воде бесчисленное множество грязных пробирок, она задумалась, побила ли рекорд близнецов Уизли или те все-таки смогли обойти ее в этом деле. Кто знает, возможно, Фред и Джордж отправились на отработку уже в первый день учебы. Не то чтобы Роза стремилась к их славе, но когда тебе одиннадцать лет, а вокруг постоянно творится какая-то несправедливость, хочешь не хочешь, а начнешь нарушать школьные правила. Правда, иногда это приносило и плюсы.

Джеймс Поттер, обычно редко обращающий на нее внимание, как-то остановился в школьном дворе и дружески потрепал по плечу.

— Как дела?

Роза с подозрением оглядела его с ног до головы. Из-за разницы в возрасте — а в детстве два года равны целой пропасти, — да еще потому, что она была девчонкой, Джеймс никогда не стремился к общению с ней. Тем более не спрашивал, как дела.

— Нормально.

Она давно усвоила, что если ничего не рассказывать, то никого и не расстроишь. Правда, Джеймс мало был похож на человека, который расстроился бы, услышав, что она натворила всего полчаса тому назад. На приветственном пиру было сказано, что колдовство в школьных коридорах запрещено. И Розу теперь очень интересовало, так ли это и если да, то кто следит за выполнением этого правила. Всегда стоило надеяться на то, что взрослые слегка приукрасили реальное положение вещей.

— Да уж, вижу, — усмехнулся Джеймс. — У тебя шарф порван.

Роза невозмутимо поправила измочаленный конец шарфа с торчащими во все стороны красными и желтыми нитками. 

— С ним такое иногда случается.

— Слышал, на днях кто-то обклеил дверь профессора Малфоя волшебной липучкой, и тот опоздал на урок, потому что полчаса не мог выбраться из своего кабинета.

Роза слушала его вполуха, заметив, что в противоположном конце двора, ведущем к Западной башне, началось подозрительное волнение. А она в таких случаях предпочитала оказаться где-нибудь подальше. В любой непонятной ситуации всегда хорошо иметь алиби. А если ситуация тебе очень даже понятна, более того, ты сам принимал непосредственное участие в ее создании, лучше бы вообще притвориться невидимкой. Роза очень часто жалела, что подобный талант не входил в ее выдающиеся способности.

— Я просто хотел сказать, что кузина из тебя вышла что надо, — неуклюже закончил Джеймс. — И это… если будут какие-то проблемы, не стесняйся, обращайся.

У входа в башню столпилось уже больше десятка учеников. Оглянувшись, Роза похолодела от ужаса: к толпе стремительно приближался Драко Малфой. 

Она определенно точно слышала, что в эту субботу он должен был отправиться в Лондон по каким-то суперважным делам. Как можно доверять взрослым, если они такие необязательные!

— Ты знаешь, нам столько всего задали, — Роза все не могла отвести взгляда от профессора, так некстати оставшегося в Хогвартсе именно в этот выходной. — Я, пожалуй, пойду.

Не обращая внимания на растерянное лицо Джеймса, который в глубине души рассчитывал хоть на какую-то благодарность, Роза торопливо натянула на голову капюшон и поспешила к небольшому переходу, ведущему в южную часть замка.

Самое время поупражняться в невидимости.

***

Роза никогда не любила травологию. А вот сидеть и наблюдать, как профессор Лонгботтом ловко пересаживает прыгучие луковицы или же подвязывает зубастую герань, ей очень даже нравилось. Люди вообще весьма противоречивые существа, это она поняла уже давно.

В теплицах было уютно. И если закрыть глаза, легко представлялось, что ты в Норе. Бродишь между грядками с клубникой и пугаешь затаившихся в густой траве гномов. Дядя Невилл частенько замечал, что клубнику желательно периодически пропалывать, иначе ей не хватает света, да и своровать гораздо проще. Но бабушка на это обычно отвечала, что, слава Мерлину, она достаточно прожила на этом свете, чтобы знать, как правильно вести хозяйство. И Роза, выдергивая вместе с травой очередного зазевавшегося гнома и выкидывая его за забор, была с ней полностью согласна.

Влажная духота теплицы, в которой она сейчас сидела, напоминала ей июльский день после грозы. Пряные ароматы цветущих имбиря и лаванды только усиливали эффект, перенося Розу прямиком в сад бабушки и дедушки. Внезапно в нос ударил мощный запах драконьего навоза, мгновенно испортивший все впечатление. Роза открыла глаза и с укором посмотрела на дядю Невилла, который как раз начал удобрять болгарскую колючку, уродливо торчащую из глиняного горшка.

— Между прочим, — проговорил он, — могла бы мне помочь.

— Мы не на уроке.

— Я думал, ты всегда готова к новым знаниям.

Роза не считала, что умение класть в горшок чьи-то экскременты когда-нибудь пригодится ей в жизни, тем более что большого ума для этого не требовалось. Да и у колючки был такой болезненный вид, словно жить той осталось считанные дни. Стоило ли продлевать ее мучения? 

— Ты вроде как пришла дополнительно позаниматься травологией, — в светлых глазах Невилла мелькнула смешинка. — Думаешь, твоя легенда будет полной, если кто-нибудь застанет тебя здесь без садовых перчаток и испачканного землей лица?

Аргумент был более чем убедительным. Роза едва успела закатать рукава мантии и натянуть потрескавшиеся от времени перчатки, как за спиной раздался знакомый язвительный голос.

— Мисс Уизли!

Драко Малфой стоял в дверях, бегло осматривая помещение, точно надеялся найти неопровержимые улики, доказывающие ее преступление.

— Где вы были час назад, позвольте спросить?

Розе едва сдержалась, чтобы не сказать, что не позволяет. Но ей как никогда нужно было создать о себе самое благоприятное впечатление.

— Здесь. Помогала профессору Лонгботтому с болгарской колючкой.

Выражение лица Малфоя свидетельствовало о том, что он сомневается как в ее словах, так и в результативности самого занятия.

— Мистер Пьюси сообщил мне, что кто-то напал на них с друзьями, когда они шли в совятню. Этот кто-то, по всей видимости, счел крайне веселым подвесить кого-нибудь вверх ногами, — судя по тону, сам Малфой не находил это веселым. — Пьюси пришлось звать на помощь через окна, что перепугало всех сов. Часть из них до сих пор сидит на краю Запретного леса.

Роза почувствовала легкий укол совести. Про то, что совам тоже достанется, она как-то не подумала.

— Тот, кто это сделал, по всей видимости, считает себя большим шутником, — было совершенно ясно, что Малфой догадывался о личности этого самого шутника. 

Розе было жутко интересно, много ли учеников видело, как Пьюси кричит и умоляет, чтобы его опустили на землю. К сожалению, момент для такого вопроса был совершенно не подходящий.

— Я не знаю, кто бы это мог быть, профессор.

— Вы в этом уверены? — холодно поинтересовался он. — Мисс Дженкис утверждает, что сегодня видела вас выходящей из Западной башни. А, учитывая, как часто вы являетесь участницей самых разных происшествий… 

— Малфой, прекрати, — Невилл снял перчатки и шагнул вперед. — Неужели ты и правда думаешь, что обычный первокурсник способен на подобную магию? 

— Обычный может и не способен. Но мы говорим о Розе Уизли, отец которой постоянно нарушал школьные правила, а мать…

Он осекся и шумно выдохнул. В светло-серых глазах промелькнуло что-то неуловимое, похожее одновременно на горечь и волнение. Роза, все это время пытавшаяся придать своему лицу равнодушный вид, приподняла брови. Такая реакция показалась ей крайне любопытной. 

— Дайте мне вашу палочку, мисс Уизли, — внезапно потребовал Малфой. — Хочу проверить последние заклинания, которые вы использовали.

Если бы панику можно было оценить по десятибалльной шкале, то Роза поставила бы себе твердую восьмерку. С плюсом. Потому что сложно оставаться спокойной, когда вот-вот узнают, чем ты сегодня занималась. 

Когда Пьюси толкнул ее в коридоре, процедив, что слизеринцам следует уступать, Роза заметила, что вообще-то все у всех факультетов равные права. Возможно, этот придурок только и ждал повода, потому что в следующую секунду он и его приятели сбили ее с ног и попытались отнять шарф. А тот был особенный — бабушка Молли сама его связала, вплетя на удачу три волоса единорога. И Роза, с тех пор отчаянно веря в свою счастливую судьбу, успела хорошенько пнуть Смита и Джексона, когда Пьюси внезапно достал волшебную палочку.

— Думаешь, самая умная? — прошипел он.

Роза не думала, она знала. Но когда ты одна против троих мальчишек, доказать это не так-то просто. К счастью, именно в этот момент в коридоре появились старшекурсники с Равенкло, и Роза отделалась лишь парой царапин на щеке и порванным шарфом. Но она не была бы истинной Уизли, если бы решила оставить такое коварное нападение безнаказанным. Тем более, в сумке уже давно лежала банка с усовершенствованным Парящим Порошком дяди Джорджа. У Розы все никак не находилось времени и подходящей цели, чтобы опробовать его, но теперь это с легкостью можно было исправить.

В полумраке узкой винтовой лестницы прошептать левитирующее заклинание и поднять банку прямиком в совятню оказалось совсем несложно. Конечно, кто-нибудь из взлетавших и отчаянно вопящих мальчишек мог увидеть ее руку, мелькнувшую в темноте, но мало ли чья это была рука! Их в Хогвартсе у каждого по две штуки, пойди найди владельца той самой, что заставила их парить вверх тормашками. 

А теперь перед ней стоял Малфой и с плохо скрываемым торжеством протягивал к ней руку.

— Палочку, мисс Уизли.

— Это уже слишком! — не выдержал Невилл. — У тебя нет никаких доказательств, чтобы устраивать здесь расследование!

— Будь у меня доказательства, — холодно ответил тот, — я бы сразу повел мисс Уизли к Макгонагалл и привел все доводы для того, чтобы ее наконец отчислили.

Несмотря на всю сложность ситуации, Розе на миг стало смешно. Малфой свято верил в то, что ее когда-нибудь можно будет отчислить. Уж если родители и дядя Гарри за шесть лет обучения не добились такого результата, то Розе точно не грозит подобная участь. 

— Решение о проверке палочки мисс Уизли тоже остается за профессором Макгонагалл, — заметил Невилл. — И вообще, как давно все произошло?

— Около часа назад, — процедил Малфой.

Невилл невозмутимо посмотрел на наручные часы.

— А мисс Уизли находится здесь с обеда. Так что никаких претензий к ней быть не может. Кстати, ты бы отошел от стола. Зубастая герань очень агрессивна в дни цветения. 

Роза, которая уже давно следила, как одна из больших головок хищно тянется к рукаву профессорской мантии, почувствовала легкое разочарование. Увлекательное зрелище было безвозвратно упущено.

Лицо Малфоя скривилось, словно он проглотил конфету Берти Боттс со вкусом червей. Мрачно посмотрев на Розу, он молча вышел из теплицы.

— Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

В добрых глазах дяди Невилла читалось легкое беспокойство. Он не глядя сорвал из ближайшего кашпо листок бадьяна, растер его в пальцах и приложил к царапинам на щеке Розы.

— Все сложно, — произнесла она.

— Конечно сложно, если никому ничего не объяснять.

Роза вздохнула. 

— Почему Малфой так меня не любит?

— Профессор Малфой, — машинально поправил ее Невилл. — И, если тебя это утешит, он вообще мало кого любит.

— Нет, меня это не утешит.

С минуту они молча смотрели друг на друга.

— Как один из твоих преподавателей, я не в восторге, что ты применяешь к сокурсникам Левикорпус.

— Это был Парящий Порошок, — нехотя выдавила Роза. — То заклинание я еще не умею делать.

— Одно другого лучше, — вздохнул Невилл. — А если бы Пьюси случайно вылетел с территории школы?

— Решила бы, что на свете все-таки есть справедливость.

На лице дяди проступила усталость.

— Роза, я понимаю, что тебе сейчас нелегко…

Ничего он не понимал. 

— …но в жизни, к сожалению, не всегда бывает так, как нам хочется.

Роза машинально погладила край шарфа, чувствуя пальцами тонкие волоски, вплетенные бабушкой. То ли они перестали действовать, то ли этот мир и впрямь окончательно испортился, раз в нем случаются такие ужасные вещи, как существование Пьюси и развод родителей. 

Тяжело смириться с этим, особенно когда тебе всего одиннадцать лет.

***

Роза не любила избитых истин. А фраза «Время лечит» была именно такой. Но, как бы то ни было, жизнь все-таки постепенно начала налаживаться. 

До Пьюси наконец дошло, что связываться с Розой себе дороже. И дело было не в том, что последнее слово все равно оставалось за ней. Просто Пьюси наконец понял, что следует выбирать менее стойких жертв. Правда, у Розы было подозрение, что немалую роль в этих переменах сыграла книга Виндиктуса Виридиана «Как наслать проклятие и защититься, если проклятие наслали на вас». Только дурак станет обливать гноем бубонтюбера школьную сумку того, кто может применить к тебе заклинание Фурункулюс. А Роза творила его мастерски — Пьюси даже не смог никому пожаловаться, поскольку болезненные нарывы выскочили на том месте, про которое никому не расскажешь. 

Джеймс же окончательно уверился в том, что его кузина — отличная девчонка. И хотя сама Роза не слишком пылала желанием водить дружбу с его приятелями, которые только и умели, что летать на метлах и сочинять несмешные шутки, такое внимание ей все же льстило. Тем более что в подобной компании никто не мог бросить ей вслед обидное: «Смотрите, рыжая зубрила идет!». 

Она даже почти смирилась с мыслью о том, что мама и папа все-таки разошлись. Как Гермиона ни старалась скрыть эту новость, в «Ежедневном пророке» все-таки написали об их разводе. Правда, всего несколько строк, да и то на последней странице, но Роза все равно ощутила горечь, когда наткнулась на них. Она уже давно поняла, что ее родители — слишком разные люди. Мама обладала довольно авторитарным характером, а папа в противовес имел целую кучу комплексов, что в сумме давало бурную смесь и приводило к постоянным ссорам. 

Роза до сих пор помнит, как несколько лет назад папа чуть с ума не сошел, перерыв весь дом в поисках своей синей рубашки. Как оказалось, мама благополучно ее выкинула, поскольку сочла «слишком старой и потрепанной». Папа тогда очень разозлился. Он топал по комнате, вращая глазами, словно дромарог в брачный период, и кричал, что это была его любимая рубашка. И что, драккл его дери, он же не выкидывает ее книги только потому, что некоторые из них, судя по внешнему виду, видели еще рождение Мерлина. Кажется, мама в ответ заметила, что даже у брошюры «Как защитить свой дом от вампиров» ценности больше, чем у того куска тряпки, который он гордо именует рубашкой. 

Размышляя на тему того, как ее родители вообще ухитрились столько лет прожить вместе, Роза тяжело вздохнула и подбросила в котел толченых жуков. Вязкий дым, поднимающийся вверх мутными завитками, окрасился в светло-желтый. Вообще-то в учебнике значился цвет охры, но уроки зельеварения были единственными, на которых Роза уже давно не старалась сделать все идеально. Она просто не видела в этом смысл. Потому что Драко Малфой оставался в той группе проблем, которые никогда не заканчивались.

Правда, надо отдать ему должное, профессор перестал придираться к каждой букве в ее домашних работах. Но это вовсе не значило, что он хоть раз поставил ей оценку Превосходно. Просто его придирки перешли в более пассивную форму, что, если так подумать, в итоге почти ничего не меняло. Один раз Роза случайно столкнулась взглядом с Малфоем и тут же об этом пожалела. В его глазах была такая агрессия, словно она перед всей школой сломала его волшебную палочку и скормила глиноклокам. На самом деле Роза всего лишь поспешно доедала пирог, одновременно помешивая кипящий котел. Она не успела пообедать, поскольку на большой перемене была занята более важными вещами, а ее растущий организм требовал еду, невзирая ни на какие обстоятельства.

— Минус пять очков Гриффиндору, — беззвучно прошептала она одновременно с Малфоем.

Кажется, он умел читать по губам. А потому отнял еще пять очков и выгнал за дверь, запретив ей появляться в классе с едой.

Папа не раз вспоминал, каким редкостным ублюдком Малфой был в школе. И тут же добавлял, что с тех пор ничего не изменилось. Конечно, такие разговоры не предназначались для детских ушей, но Роза частенько оказывалась там, где ей быть не следовало. Обычно ее коробили подобные выражения, но когда профессор Малфой «случайно» разбил образец ее зелья и равнодушно сообщил, что работа не зачтена, Роза не могла не согласиться с папиной характеристикой. Она просто кипела от злости, стоя возле стола и глядя в собственный котел, который уже успела очистить. 

Конечно, Роза никогда не сдавалась — это было не в ее характере, — но в то же время не считала нужным стараться перед тем, к кому не питала ни малейшего уважения. Правда, старание в учебе и старание в подкидывании навозной бомбы в кабинет Малфоя — вещи абсолютно разные. А потому Роза не прекращала своих диверсий, каждый раз изобретая все новые способы испортить профессору жизнь. Хотя делать это становилось все сложнее. 

В последнее время Малфой почти каждый выходной уезжал из Хогвартса, что сводило на нет некоторые сюрпризы, имевшие весьма кратковременный эффект. Так, например, кусачая кружка, оставленная на его столе, через пару дней только и могла, что слегка морщиться от прикосновения. А разлитое перед классом зельеварения портативное болото, которое любезно прислал дядя Джордж, успело попасться на глаза профессору Макгонагалл. Так что к понедельнику от него остался лишь легкий запах, да и то Роза была уверена, что в подземельях всегда так воняло. 

Вот и сейчас, лениво помешивая зелье, она явственно ощущала запах сырости и гниющих водорослей. Интересно, слизеринцев специально поселили именно здесь, чтобы хоть как-то усмирить их гордыню? Или наоборот, подземелья стали такими противными, потому что здесь столько лет скапливалась негативная энергетика? Роза не знала. Но склонялась ко второму варианту.

Стейси и Кэрол, две противные девчонки со Слизерина, сидевшие неподалеку, листали под столом какой-то журнал и периодически хихикали вот уже пол-урока. Роза прикрыла глаза, мысленно успокаивая себя тем, что подобные личности не пройдут естественный отбор, а, значит, теоретически можно надеяться, что когда-нибудь мир все же станет лучше.

— Эй, Уизли, — Кэрол так широко улыбалась, словно выиграла годовой запас шоколадных лягушек, — тут про твою маму написано. 

Последние слова она растянула, точно хотела продлить удовольствие от этой новости. Роза задалась справедливым вопросом, почему им можно листать журналы на уроке, в то время как Найджел Блетчли, не слишком удачливый мальчик с ее факультета, только что получил пять штрафных очков за оранжевые мыльные пузыри в зелье. Очевидно, у Малфоя была своя система распределения наказаний. 

— Думаю, тебе будет интересно, — хихикнула Стейси, кидая ей смятый журнал, открытый на странице со статьей. 

Роза машинально поймала его. Она вовсе не собиралась читать всякие сплетни, к тому же это оказался номер «Скандального еженедельника» — издания, которое стыдно на самолетики пустить, не то что держать в руках. Но поскольку Малфой как раз в этот момент направился в ее сторону, Роза быстрым движением спрятала его под себя. 

— Вы неправильно нарезали лирный корень. 

Кто бы сомневался. 

— Возьмите в шкафчике еще один и нарежьте, как написано в учебнике. 

Роза шумно втянула воздух. Журнал, на котором она сидела, казалось, прожигал мантию. Она не собиралась вставать со своего места, пусть Малфой ей хоть Тролля влепит!

— Мисс Уизли, вы оглохли?

Стейси и Кэрол дружно захихикали. 

— Профессор Малфой, я могу дать ей корень, у меня их несколько.

Роза едва не закатила глаза. Это был Альбус, который внезапно решил проявить акт милосердия. Вот только он не учел того факта, что Драко Малфой и к нему питал неприязнь. Конечно, не такую сильную, как к Розе, но ненавистная фамилия Поттер явно перевешивала принадлежность к Слизерину и дружбу с его сыном.

— У мисс Уизли есть ноги, — медленно произнес Малфой, продолжая гипнотизировать Розу. — И если она не хочет поставить рекорд по штрафным очкам за этот месяц, ей лучше встать и сделать то, что я говорю.

Профессор прекрасно умел бить по больному. 

Буквально вчера Доминик сообщила, что из-за Розы Гриффиндор в этом году может лишиться первенства. 

— Нет-нет, я понимаю, как тяжело тебе сейчас приходится, — она несколько раз кивнула, точно соглашаясь с самой собой. — Знаешь, если бы мои родители развелись, я бы этого просто не пережила. 

С этим сложно было не согласиться. Доминик могла впасть в апатию, если ее забывали пригласить на чей-то день рождения, что уж говорить о более глобальных вещах. Но Роза не собиралась сидеть и слушать весь этот фальшиво-заботливый монолог. Она уже хотела встать и молча покинуть гостиную, наплевав на то, что Доминик такое поведение глубоко оскорбит, когда та внезапно сказала:

— Но я думаю, ты бы их очень поддержала своим примерным поведением и хорошей учебой.

От таких приторных слов могло стошнить и радужного единорога. Но Роза как-то сдержалась. Несмотря на весь пафос, в словах Доминик все-таки было зерно истины. Как ни тяжело это было признавать. 

Роза почти одинаково любила родителей. Почти — потому что маму все-таки больше, хоть об этом не догадывалась ни одна живая душа. И, судя редким письмам, которые приходили, мама действительно переживала не самый легкий период в своей жизни. Папа, конечно, тоже страдал, но он никогда об этом не говорил, тем более не писал. А потому Роза даже не знала, как его утешить. И стоит ли вообще это делать. Однако сложно было поспорить с тем, что ее взрывные эксперименты и постоянные стычки с однокурсниками могли кому хочешь испортить настроение. Значит, надо было срочно исправляться.

И вот теперь этот дурацкий журнал под попой и Малфой, склонившийся над ней, точно коршун. Может, умение влипать в неприятности перешло к ней от родителей? Мало ли какие чудеса случаются в генетике. Особенно если это касается волшебников.

Стараясь не обращать внимания на хихиканье за спиной, Роза медленно поднялась и с каменным лицом прошла к шкафчикам с запасными ингредиентами. Ее пальцы уже сомкнулись на темно-зеленом шаре, когда за спиной раздался голос Малфоя:

— А это еще что такое?

Можно было даже не оборачиваться, чтобы понять: журнал обнаружен и уже находится в руках профессора.

Она ожидала какой угодно реакции. И даже очередного выдворения в коридор. Но Малфой, и без того не отличавшийся бурным проявлением эмоций, внезапно застыл. Только его глаза жадно бегали по страницам, а на лице вдруг проступили розовые пятна. 

В классе воцарилась полная тишина. Роза так и стояла возле шкафа, сжимая в руках круглый корень и гадая, как долго они простоят в таких позах, прежде чем все снова придет в движение. Но больше всего ее волновало, что же такого написано в той статье. 

Возможно, мама провела очередной пикет по освобождению домашних эльфов и в этот раз перегнула палку. С нее станется. Хотя о таком скорее написали бы в каком-нибудь «Магическом вестнике». «Скандальный еженедельник» же славился пикантными новостями о знаменитых волшебниках, по большей части выдуманными, а также обилием ярких колдографий, на которых во всей красе можно было разглядеть новый купальник какой-нибудь мисс Магическая Британия. И Роза, как ни старалась, не могла придумать, как ее мама могла быть связана с подобными вещами. Возможно, Стейси и Кэрол просто решили подставить ее, открыв страницы на какой-нибудь непристойной теме. Это объясняло смущение Малфоя, которое уже сменялось на его лице привычным презрением. Вот ханжа.

Он перехватил ее изучающий взгляд и резко закрыл журнал.

— Останетесь после уроков.

Вытянувшееся лицо Пьюси свидетельствовало о том, что он ожидал немедленной и более увлекательной расправы. Чтобы ему было не так грустно, Роза, возвращаясь на свое место, незаметно кинула ему за шиворот комок жаброслей. Эффект был предсказуемым, но от этого не менее замечательным. А самое прекрасное было то, что Малфой, ушедший в собственные мысли, не только не пожалел Пьюси, но велел ему заткнуться и не мешать остальным.

К сожалению, урок закончился на удивление быстро. И когда последние ученики покинули класс, Роза в очередной раз пожалела, что не умеет становиться невидимой. Судя по лицу профессора, ничего хорошего ее не ждало. Почти с минуту он изучал Розу. Роза в ответ изучала его. Если Малфой рассчитывал, что сможет ее переглядеть, то глубоко заблуждался.

— Я так понимаю, прочитав эту статью, вы обо всем догадались, — произнес он наконец. — Не могли не догадаться, с такими-то мозгами.

Если это и был комплимент, то в весьма сомнительной форме. Роза сжала губы, чувствуя, как на лице предательски проступает непонимание. Кажется, профессор истолковал ее молчание по-своему, потому что порывисто схватил журнал со стола и тут же положил его обратно.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что в том ресторане будут чертовы папарацци, — процедил он себе под нос. — Я подам на них в суд.

— Съемки на улице и в общественных местах не являются вторжением в частную жизнь, — не удержалась Роза. — А потому суд вы заведомо проиграете. 

Судя по взгляду Малфоя, он прекрасно мог обойтись без этой информации. 

— Такая же, как мать, — выдохнул он. — Грейнджер и пяти минут не могла просидеть, чтобы не сказать какую-нибудь умную вещь, которая никому не интересна.

Роза окончательно перестала понимать происходящее. Она готовилась к очередному выговору, возможно, еще одному походу к Макгонагалл и привычным беседам на тему «Что-мне-с-вами-делать-мисс-Уизли?», но никак не к странным откровениям Малфоя.

— Вообще-то моя мама всегда рассказывает что-то интересное, — произнесла она, пытаясь разрядить неловкую тишину, но тут же все испортила. — Просто у некоторых уровень интеллекта низковат, чтобы понимать такие вещи.

Мир точно сошел с ума, потому что в непроницаемых глазах Малфоя мелькнуло что-то похожее на улыбку. Роза думала, что он даже слова-то такого не знает. 

В дверь кабинета громко постучали, и оба вздрогнули, словно их застали за чем-то неприличным.

— Профессор Малфой, — на пороге стоял худой домовик, державший в тонких ручках серого филина. — Ваша птица, сэр. Мы нашли ее возле входа в школу. Очевидно, кто-то сбил ее клыкастым фрисби.

— Это была не я, — мгновенно отреагировала Роза, потому что Малфой тут же бросил на нее подозрительный взгляд. — Я была на сдвоенном зельеварении, если вы не забыли.

К сожалению, это и впрямь было так. Малфой устало провел ладонью по лбу и направился к эльфу. Этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы Роза схватила журнал и наконец прочитала ту самую статью, которая уже час не давала ей покоя.

Текст был довольно скудным, изобиловал штампами и пытался подогреть интерес читателя, задаваясь вопросом, кто же стал новым избранником Гермионы Грейнджер. Большую часть разворота занимали колдографии. На каждой из них была мама, довольно счастливая, если судить по улыбке. Кое-где она даже смеялась. Роза прищурилась, пытаясь рассмотреть того, кто сидел рядом. К сожалению, ракурс был неудачным, и ее спутника почти везде скрывала пальма, стоявшая у входа в ресторан. Колдографу удалось запечатлеть лишь руку, которая то и дело поднимала бокал с вином. На безымянном пальце отчетливо виднелся крупный перстень со свернувшейся змеей в центре.

Резко отложив журнал, Роза уставилась перед собой. 

Такого просто не могло быть. 

Нет, серьезно?

— Это вы?! 

Малфой, отвязывая письмо от раненого филина, нервно дернулся, когда Роза подбежала к нему и с размаху шлепнула журналом об стол.

— Вы что, ходили в ресторан с моей мамой?!

Сложно было сказать, кто казался более напуганным: филин, который чудом избежал еще одной травмы, или Малфой, который выглядел так, словно перед его носом только что взорвался Фантастический Фейерверк Джорджа Уизли. 

— Перстень на руке, — Роза еще раз шваркнула журналом, и Малфой поспешно взял филина на руки. — Точно такой же, как у вас! 

— Ты же сказала, что читала статью! — не выдержал он, забывая о привычном _мисс Уизли_. — И что уже все знаешь!

— Не надо приписывать мне свои слова! 

Малфой выругался и сунул оцепеневшего от криков филина дрожащему эльфу.

— Отнеси его в больничное крыло, — буркнул он.

— Там лечат людей, а не птиц, — назидательно заметила Роза. 

Ее голос наконец перешел с крика на почти нормальный тон. Однако внутри бурлило столько чувств, что она не знала, на каком остановиться. 

Подумать только, ее мама встречается с этим… этим… 

Роза перехватила взгляд Малфоя, красноречиво говоривший об огромном желании убивать. 

— Не надо так на меня смотреть! Это не ваша мама начала встречаться с самым ужасным человеком в мире.

Малфой сжал челюсти. Но Розе было абсолютно все равно, оскорбила она его или нет. Сложно держать себя в руках, когда на голову сваливаются новости подобной степени ужасности. 

— Мисс Уизли, покиньте мой кабинет.

Вот значит как. Капитуляция. 

Она нахмурилась и потянулась за журналом, но профессор ее опередил.

— Подобные издания не предназначены для детей.

— Там моя мама. И я имею на эти фото больше прав, чем вы.

Роза почувствовала, как ее голос начинает предательски дрожать. Она как никогда была зла на профессора. За то, что он вечно придирался по всяким пустякам. За то, что наказывал всех, кроме студентов своего факультета. За то, что всегда имел такой самодовольный вид. И за то, что мама — вспоминая ее последнее письмо, Роза теперь отчетливо это понимала, — была счастлива именно с ним. Последнее вообще убивало.

Малфой даже не сопротивлялся, когда она хмуро отобрала у него журнал и, подхватив свою сумку, направилась к выходу. 

***

Когда тебе всего одиннадцать, никто тебя не понимает. Собственно, как и в любом другом возрасте. 

Джеймс нашел Розу возле Черного озера. Она стояла на берегу и лениво тыкала палкой в щупальце огромного кальмара. Февраль только близился к концу, но кальмару, по всей видимости, уже надоело сидеть подо льдом. Правда, он не рассчитывал так быстро встретиться со школьниками, но тут ничего не поделаешь. Либо сиди в темноте и холоде, либо терпи своеобразное дружеское внимание.

— Тебя Доминик ищет. 

— Я вроде от нее не пряталась.

Джеймс засунул руки в карманы и задумчиво посмотрел на кальмара, который лениво сворачивал и разворачивал черные, блестящие от воды щупальца.

— Ты в последнее время какая-то слишком серьезная.

— Дядя Гарри говорит, я такой родилась.

— Ну да, — рассеянно произнес он, привычным жестом ероша свои волосы. — Только в начале года ты была другой. 

— Если я больше не помогаю вам таскать пирожные с кухни и не насылаю заклинание бесконечной пены на ванны для старост, это еще не значит, что я изменилась, — буркнула Роза. — У меня сложный период, ясно тебе?

Джеймс не очень понимал, что сложного может быть в жизни одиннадцатилетних девочек, поэтому просто кивнул и, еще раз напомнив про Доминик, попятился и бодро засеменил к стадиону. 

Роза отбросила палку и посмотрела в сторону совятни. Она так и не написала маме. Несколько раз начинала письмо, но каждый раз зачеркивала первые строчки. Потому что когда ты злишься, очень сложно привести мысли в порядок и написать что-то более вежливое, чем: «Как тебе не стыдно ходить по ресторанам с этим чудовищем?».

Понятное дело, что у мамы когда-нибудь должна была появиться личная жизнь. Роза, в общем-то, морально была к этому готова. В каком-нибудь неясном далеком будущем. Лет через десять, может. Но столь быстрое развитие событий, да еще с таким кандидатом, как Малфой, просто выбивало из колеи. 

После того случая с журналом профессор всю неделю ходил таким мрачным, словно готовился взойти на эшафот. На уроках он практически не смотрел в сторону Розы и даже перестал делать ей замечания. Хотя это почему-то совершенно не радовало. Кто-то из слизеринцев заметил, что Уизли, должно быть, наслала на профессора Конфундус. Но Роза предпочла не реагировать. 

Если Малфой не знал, как себя вести и что делать, то она и подавно не знала. 

Вернувшись с озера, она столкнулась в холле с Доминик. 

— Мерлин Великий, где ты была? 

Розу забавляли вводные конструкции с упоминанием Мерлина. Взрослые, конечно, привыкли, но ей всегда казалось, что собеседник разговаривает не с ней, а с тем самым Мерлином. Ему, бедняге, от столь частых упоминаний, наверное, на том свете покоя нет. Или где он там сейчас пребывал. Но у Доминик был такой вид, что Роза милостиво решила не шутить на эту тему. 

— Я всю школу обыскала!

— И вот я нашлась, — объявила Роза, расстегивая пальто. — Что на этот раз? 

— Твоя мама приехала. Кажется, она пошла к Макгонагалл.

От такой новости хочешь не хочешь, а упомянешь Мерлина и его исподнее. Роза ожидала чего угодно, только не внезапного приезда матери.

Не слушая, что еще говорила Доминик, она бросилась к лестнице. В голове поселилась тревожная мысль о том, что с Хьюго произошло что-то ужасное. Или же мама решила перевести ее в другую школу. Или, что самое нелепое, Малфой все-таки добился ее отчисления. Вариантов было множество, и каждый из них фантастичнее другого.

Роза ворвалась в кабинет таким вихрем, что несколько портретов, висевших у входной двери, дружно охнули.

— Мисс Уизли, — профессор Макгонагалл строго посмотрела на нее. — воспитанные леди стучат, прежде чем войти.

— Ага, — Роза быстро оглядела кабинет. — А где мама?

— Очевидно, ищет вас.

Профессор неодобрительно покосилась на ее ботинки, с которых уже натекла небольшая лужица и направила на них палочку.

— Тергео.

— Она не сказала, куда пойдет?

— Нет. И я бы попросила вас впредь сушить обувь, прежде чем заходить в школу. Мистер Филч уже устал мыть полы в коридорах по десять раз на дню.

Так отправили бы его на пенсию, проворчала про себя Роза, сбегая обратно по лестнице и перепрыгивая сразу через две ступеньки. Некоторая отсталость Хогвартса периодически выводила ее из себя.

Мама нашлась возле входа в Большой Зал. Она тихо беседовала с дядей Невиллом, мягко улыбаясь ему. Заметив Розу, она торопливо закончила разговор и направилась к ней.

Идеальный черный костюм, строгая мантия и собранные в аккуратный пучок волосы — в этом была вся мама. Правда, она никогда не красилась красной помадой, да и духи обычно были не такими терпкими.

— Роза, — ее улыбка была уставшей, а на лбу прибавилась пара морщинок. — Ну как ты?

— Ты приехала забрать меня? — вырвалось у нее. 

Дурацкий вопрос. Никто в здравом уме не забирает своего ребенка из школы посередине учебного года. Но Роза все равно спросила. Чтобы сразу исключить самое ужасное.

— Что? Ох, нет конечно! Просто у меня к тебе есть один разговор.

После такой фразы не жди ничего хорошего. Когда мама произнесла ее в прошлый раз, Роза узнала о предстоящем разводе. 

— Это как-то связано с Малфоем, да?

Мама шумно втянула воздух. Значит, угадала. 

— Пойдем, — она тронула Розу за плечо. — Здесь слишком многолюдно.

Вообще-то в коридоре почти никого не было. Завтрак давно закончился, а обед еще и не думал начинаться. День стоял теплый, и почти все отправились на прогулку или стадион. Но для Гермионы Грейнджер, очевидно, требовалась идеальная тишина.

— Наверное, ты на меня очень злишься, — произнесла она, когда они сели в одном из пустых классов. — Я даже не думала, что все так получится…

Мама запнулась, но Роза не собиралась ей помогать. Она сидела, скрестив руки на груди в ожидании самых ужасных новостей. Если мама вдруг соберется выйти замуж за Малфоя, она потребует пересмотреть решение об опекунстве. Лучше жить с папой, который постоянно пропадает на работе, чем с мамой, у которой помимо такого же недостатка будет еще и Малфой. 

— Я всегда хорошо относилась к твоему отцу, — мама внимательно посмотрела на нее, как будто та утверждала обратное. — И до сих пор питаю к нему самые нежные, но дружеские чувства.

— Ты вроде не о нем хотела поговорить, — не выдержала Роза. — У нас тут тема поинтереснее.

Мама опустила глаза и тяжело вздохнула. 

— Я просто хотела сказать, что очень люблю вас с Хьюго. И если решу завести с кем-то серьезные отношения, вы узнаете об этом первыми. А не из желтой прессы, в которой вранья столько же, сколько в Гринготтсе галлеонов.

— Получается, вы с Малфоем не встречаетесь? 

— Я этого не говорила.

— Значит, у вас все несерьезно, — проницательно заметила Роза. — И если тебе действительно важно мое мнение, то я против него.

— Это потому, что ты слышала о нем только плохое, — покачала головой мама. — Но люди иногда меняются, поверь.

Роза не стала напоминать о том случае, когда мама, принимая комиссию из Шотландии, встретила Долорес Амбридж и помогла ей найти номер в переполненной гостинице. А на следующий день та накатала разгромный акт на ее отдел. Если человек изначально нацелен на пакости и вредительство, тут ничего не поделаешь. Даже время бессильно.

— Я помню, как Рон и Гарри отзывались о Драко.

Розу передернуло. Из уст мамы его имя казалось еще более неприятным.

— Но знаешь, он стал совершенно другим. Никогда не думала, что скажу это, но в Драко куда больше достоинств, чем я могла себе представить.

Ну еще бы. Он наверняка покупал себе новые рубашки каждый месяц и не путал бадьян с белладонной. Но Розу этим точно было не впечатлить.

— А как насчет того, что Малфой меня ненавидит?

Мамин лоб прорезала вертикальная морщинка.

— Не говори чепухи, Роза. Если он делал тебе замечания, значит, было за что. Тем более что профессор Макгонагалл только что просветила меня насчет твоей бурной деятельности в Хогвартсе. Судя по всему, в письмах мне сообщалось далеко не все.

Тут она была права. Профессор Макгонагалл, например, была в курсе максимум процентов на семьдесят. А то и меньше. Однако Роза справедливо полагала, что ее поведение являлось следствием отношения к ней Малфоя, а вовсе не наоборот. Так что следующие полчаса она потратила на подробное описание всех несправедливостей, которые произошли с ней в этих стенах. 

Сначала мама терпеливо слушала Розу. Но под конец ее выдержка сломалась. А на рассказе, в котором Малфой вычел у Гриффиндора целых двадцать очков просто за то, что Роза последней вошла в класс, ее лицо приобрело самое мрачное выражение.

— Вот скотина! — прошипела она. — Каким был мерзавцем, таким и остался! Ну я ему сейчас устрою!

Подхватив сумочку, она решительным шагом направилась к двери. 

Роза проводила ее удовлетворенным взглядом. Если она и приукрасила размер полученных штрафных очков, то совесть ее не слишком мучила. В большинстве примеров она была более чем объективной. Почти.

Размышляя о том, как много маме понадобится времени, чтобы разнести кабинет Малфоя и его самого в придачу, Роза на всякий случай послонялась по холлу. Но из коридора, ведущего в подземелья, не доносилось ни звука. То ли мама быстро убивала, то ли Малфой успел наложить Заглушающие чары. В любом случае неизвестность очень огорчала.

— Смотрите-ка! Уизли! 

Мелкие глазки Пьюси презрительно смотрели на нее из-под белобрысой челки. Будь он один, наверняка бы прошел мимо. Но рядом стояли неразлучные Джексон и Смит, а поблизости не наблюдалось ни одного даже самого завалящего старосты.

— Как вам кажется, — обратился Пьюси к одному из приятелей, — что нужно сделать с тем, кто подкидывает за шиворот своему сокурснику жабросли и постоянно выставляет его на посмешище?

Роза поспешно достала волшебную палочку, но на этот раз ее противники оказались быстрее. Несколько заклинаний, столкнувшись в воздухе, отрикошетили друг от друга, разлетевшись в разные стороны. Падая, Роза успела заметить, как от нижней части перил откололся приличный кусок. Грохот мраморных осколков, крики мальчишек и эхо, мечущееся между стенами, слились в сплошную какофонию.

Чувствуя сильную боль в руках и затылке, Роза смотрела в потолок и гадала, что же, интересно, произошло. Потом в поле зрения показалась мама. Она выглядела так, словно пережила землетрясение. Значит, Малфой повержен, удовлетворенно подумала Роза и закрыла глаза.

***  
— Ты должен присматривать за ней.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, о чем просишь?

— Считай это отбытием повинности за то, что столько месяцев третировал Розу!

— Твоя дочь сущий дьяволенок! Такая рыжая и задиристая, словно в нее вселились Фред и Джордж разом!

— Это не дает тебе права…

— Она слишком похожа на тебя, ясно? Когда я понял, что чувствую, игнорировать ее стало невозможно. Меня выводило из себя, что ты замужем за этим… Уизли.

— Но как ты… В смысле, мы же почти не пересекались.

— А тот рождественский прием?

— Ах, это… — Гермиона хихикнула. 

Роза услышала невнятное копошение и возмущенно открыла глаза. 

Она сразу поняла, где находится, едва увидела широкую ширму, отгородившую ее от всего остального мира. Ее и кровать с тумбочкой, если быть точнее. На тумбочке лежали упаковки с шоколадными лягушками и конфетами Берти Боттс, книга сказок «Приключения гиппогрифа» и, что удивительно, небольшой букетик чуть увядших белых цветов. Присмотревшись, она узнала жасмин, цветущий в теплицах дяди Невилла. 

— Этот Пьюси…

Голос мамы стал еще тише, и Розе пришлось изо всех сил напрячь слух.

— Я наслышана о нем. Мальчик с явной склонностью к насилию и жестокости.

— Грейнджер, не будь занудой. Они просто дети.

Малфой. Значит, ей не показалось. Выжил все-таки. 

Роза попыталась убрать прядь волос со лба и поморщилась от боли. Руки были в бинтах, пропитанных какой-то маслянистой зеленой жидкостью. Такого с ней еще не случалось.

— В наше время мы сами как-то справлялись со своими проблемами. 

— Конечно, — в голосе маме появились ворчливые нотки. — Например, на третьем курсе я неплохо тебе врезала, если ты забыл.

— Ты просто невыносима, Грейнджер.

— Хватит меня называть по фамилии!

Как дети, честное слово. Розе хотелось прервать их идиллию и заявить, что она все слышит, но накатывающая сонливость оказалась сильнее. Она несколько раз моргнула и провалилась в глубокий сон. 

А когда снова открыла глаза, уже наступила ночь. В дальнем конце комнаты тускло горело несколько ламп. Тишина стояла такая, что Розе на пару секунд стало страшно. Правда, совсем немного. Чтобы подбодрить себя, она попыталась взять шоколадную лягушку, но, как оказалось, сделать это забинтованными руками оказалось довольно сложно. Пытаясь не выронить ее, Роза ударилась о край тумбочки и с чувством выругалась. Кто-то громко хихикнул.

Она огляделась и заметила маленькое привидение, делавшее вид, что сидит на краю ширмы. Судя по всему, это был мальчик.

— Неплохо ругаешься, — заметил он. — Особенно для девчонки.

Но Розу не так легко было задобрить подобными комплиментами. 

— Ты еще кто такой?

Мальчик плавно слетел вниз и отвесил шутовской поклон. 

— Дункан Эш, местное привидение.

— Насколько местное? — уточнила Роза. 

— Ты всегда такая зануда?

— А ты всегда уходишь от темы, если не хочешь отвечать?

— Ну, в общем да, — скромно ответил Дункан. 

Роза не знала, о чем с ним еще поговорить. Он даже не мог помочь ей развернуть шоколадную лягушку. Все, что она могла придумать, чтобы нарушить неловкое молчание, это спросить, давно ли он умер.

— У тебя вообще нет чувства такта, — поморщился Дункан. — Никто не любит рассказывать о таком. Я уж точно.

Не зря мама как-то сказала тете Джинни, что у Розы низкие социальные навыки. Пожалуй, это и впрямь так, если она умудрилась за пару минут обидеть даже привидение.

— Прости.

Он пожал плечами, словно говоря, что все в порядке. 

— Не ты первая, не ты последняя. Каждый раз все повторяется, так что я привык.

— Ты это о чем? — нахмурилась Роза.

Дункан склонил голову и со странным выражением лица посмотрел на нее.

— Я имею в виду, что время как расходящиеся в воде круги. То, что происходит сейчас, уже когда-то было. Хотя, если ты жив, приятно думать, что твои приключения и твоя история — уникальные, новенькие, созданные исключительно для тебя.

Роза заерзала на кровати, пытаясь сесть удобнее. Их разговор становился все любопытнее.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что мы с тобой уже когда-то разговаривали?

— Я думал, ты гораздо умнее, — разочарованно произнес Дункан. — Нет, конечно, мы никогда не встречались. Но это вовсе не значит, что лет двадцать назад я не вел этот же разговор с похожей девочкой. И, кстати, у нее тоже была такая копна волос и забинтованные руки. И она тоже любила задавать вопросы.

У Розы по всему телу побежали мурашки. С ней всегда так бывало, когда она находилась на пороге какого-то открытия.

— Это была моя мама?

— В точку, — ухмыльнулся он. — Кто-то прислал ей письмо с неразбавленным гноем бубонтюбера. А все из-за какой-то лживой статьи в журнале. Я слышал, как она рассказывала об этом своей рыжеволосой подружке.

Роза пристально посмотрела на Дункана. Ей сложно было поверить, что это правда. С другой стороны, зачем бы ему врать? Просто от скуки?

— Старые истории всегда повторяются, — в его голосе слышалось сочувствие. — То здесь, то там. Просто обычно они чуть изменившиеся, вот никто и не узнает.

— Получается, все когда-то уже было? И мы не можем повлиять на ход событий? — Роза просто не могла в это поверить.

— И да, и нет, — Дункан хитро прищурился. — У всех историй своя степень значимости. Но если ты хочешь что-то изменить, то почему бы не попробовать?

У Розы было сильное подозрение, что он знает, о чем она сейчас думает. Вернее, о ком. И ей было страшно задать следующий вопрос. Но она все-таки решилась.

— Моя мама будет счастлива с Малфоем? Их история хорошая?

— Я что, провидец? — фыркнул Дункан. — Может, ты еще спросишь, сдашь ли ты выпускные экзамены?

— Про них я и без тебя знаю, — отмахнулась она. — Но ты снова уходишь от ответа.

Он закатил глаза. 

— Я же говорил, что иногда истории слегка меняются. 

— Но обычно такие истории заканчивались счастливо? — напирала Роза. — Просто ответь: да или нет?

— Никогда не думал, что произнесу это, но ты меня скоро в гроб загонишь, — вздохнул Дункан. — Да. Ты довольна?

Откинувшись на подушки, Роза удовлетворенно вздохнула. 

Не то чтобы она верила в судьбу и странную теорию этого мальчишки. Но иногда очень хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь дал тебе направление. Пусть вероятность удачи не стопроцентная. Но ведь она есть. А у Розы есть удачливый шарф. И огромное желание, чтобы мама была счастливой.

Кто знает, может, Малфою действительно стоило дать второй шанс?


End file.
